This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Combustion engines are known to produce emissions that may be harmful to the environment. In an effort to decrease the environmental consequences that an engine may have, exhaust after-treatment systems have undergone extensive analysis and development. Various components that assist in treating engine emission include particulate filters and oxidation and reduction catalysts.
Over time, some of the various exhaust after-treatment elements may require removal and servicing. For example, in the case of a particulate filter, the particulate filter may need to be serviced after it builds up a certain amount of soot. One way of accomplishing this is to make the various after-treatment components removable from the assembly.